The present invention relates to therapeutic devices for a patient's body, and more particularly to such devices for the knee.
During normal operation of the knee, a potential space above and adjacent the patella, termed the suprapatellar pouch, provides a sliding mechanism for tendons to permit flexation and extension of the knee. During knee surgery, e.g., a total replacement procedure when the lower part of the femur and the upper part of the tibia are replaced, or synovectomy when the synovium is removed, the suprapatellar pouch may be partially or totally destroyed. As a result, during healing of the knee after surgery, opposed surfaces between tendons and the distal femur become adhered together in the region normally occupied by the pouch, thus preventing movement of the tendons relative the distal femur and normal operation of the knee. Accordingly, after a period of healing, forced flexation of the knee is required under anesthesia during which the adhered surfaces are virtually ripped apart in order to permit voluntary movement of the knee by the patient. Such a procedure not only poses inconvenience and an undesired trauma to the patient, such adhesions impair satisfactory rehabilitation and motion of the patient's knee.